


Соль и ветер

by madnessfk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Они могут сколько угодно прятаться по углам и скрываться за закрытыми дверьми — но забыть защёлкнуть замок достаточно всего один раз.
Relationships: Taryon Darrington/Lawrence





	Соль и ветер

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-19

— «Глава первая. Тёмная, беззвёздная ночь тяжело повисла над поместьем Блэкхаундов. В такие ночи, как эта, ведьмы выбираются из своих нор, чтобы вершить зловещие ритуалы; духи и призраки выползают из щелей; русалки поднимаются на поверхность и заводят свою печальную песню. В такие ночи, как эта, драконы пересчитывают свои сокровища. В такие ночи, как эта, тёмные маги поднимают своих немёртвых слуг из могил. Впрочем, ничто из этого не было тем, что заставляло юную леди Фелицию Блэкхаунд бодрствовать в столь поздний час, а мысли о назначенной встрече с человеком, которому было суждено вскоре стать её мужем»…

— Лоуренс, — перебил Терион. — Ты сказал, что это про приключения.

Лоуренс оторвал глаза от книги и тут же наткнулся на взгляд Териона, настолько возмущённый, каким тот физически мог его сделать. Тери сидел на другом конце стола. Его волосы, уже начинавшие быть неприлично длинными для молодого человека его статуса, были наспех заплетены в высокий пучок, выбивались только несколько особенно непослушных прядей. Мгновение назад он что-то выкручивал отвёрткой внутри механизма, которому Лоуренс не рисковал искать определение (по правде сказать, он с трудом понимал в этом хоть что-то), а теперь сидел и смотрел на него, и выглядел так, словно Лоуренс только что ему нож в спину всадил. Или даже три ножа. 

— Разве жизнь — это не величайшее из приключений? — очень серьёзным тоном спросил Лоуренс, но только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как выражение лица Териона меняется с возмущённого на очень возмущённое.

— Я думал, там будет что-то про сражение с титаном. Или битва с бехолдером! — Терион изобразил отвёрткой выпад меча и попытался проткнуть центральный глаз воображаемого бехолдера. Лоуренс нашёл бы это ребячество раздражающим, если бы не считал его просто невероятно милым.

— Там будут приключения, — пообещал он. — С пятой главы.

— А мы не можем перейти сразу к ней?

— Не можем.

Терион ничего не ответил, но ему и не нужно было. Лоуренс негромко вздохнул.

— Читатель куда больше переживает за героя, если что-то о нём знает и может себя с ним соотнести, — сказал он нравоучительно. — Поэтому автор тратит время на то, чтобы мы узнали больше о Фелиции и её семье. 

Тери задумался. Из нараспашку открытых окон веранды в комнату ворвался мягкий, едва-едва прохладный ветер, приподнимая над полом полупрозрачные шторы. На стол упали листья большой яблони, что росла совсем рядом, слегка пожелтевшие от непривычно сильной жары. Погода была куда лучше, чем обычно бывает в такое время года. 

— Полагаю, ты прав, — негромко ответил Тери. Он поднял яблоневый листок со стола и повертел между пальцами. Яркий солнечный свет сейчас падал так, что как-то по-особенному ложился на его лицо и волосы, и даже ресницы, заставляя их как будто едва различимо светиться. Лоуренс уже подумал было что-то ужасно, отвратительно романтичное — что-то вроде «как у ангела», — но очень быстро поймал эту мысль и засунул туда, откуда она пришла. Это было к лучшему. Если бы Лоуренс подумал такое всерьёз, это значило бы, что он совсем безнадёжно влюблён, а Лоуренсу нравилось думать, что это не так. 

Он влюблён очень надёжно и без каких-либо шансов выбраться.

— Что? — спросил Терион, когда понял, что прошло уже полминуты, а Лоуренс так и смотрел на него. Заметить этот взгляд было не так уж трудно сделать, справедливости ради, потому что Лоуренс очень откровенно на него пялился. 

— Ничего. Красиво. Погода красивая. В такую погоду сад очень красивый, — выдал Лоуренс одно за другим. Он чувствовал себя утопающим, у которого из рук выскальзывает последнее брёвнышко, удерживающее на плаву. На этот раз удержаться удалось, но впредь будьте осторожнее.

Впрочем, казалось, что Терион не заметил ничего такого. Он медленно перевёл взгляд на сад, скрытый от них вуалью полупрозрачных штор. Там цвели деревья, между их лепестками плавали порывы ветра и шумели шмели, и горело солнце.

— Правда? — спросил Терион негромко. — А по-моему, ничего красивого.

В его голосе в этот момент проскользнуло что-то до боли в сердце неправильное. Он казался таким грустным. Но Лоуренс не успел ничего сказать, потому что Тери бесшумно поднялся с места и всего в пару шагов растворился в шторах, оказавшись где-то на другой стороне. Вокруг вдруг стало очень-очень тихо.

— Тери? — позвал Лоуренс. Он вскочил на ноги, отдёрнул штору, и в саду уже никого не было.

Лоуренс просыпается с солнечным светом на ресницах. Свет бьёт из-под неплотно задёрнутых штор сплошной яркой линией, и бьёт прямо по глазам. Лоуренс жмурится, поворачивается к солнцу спиной и пытается вернуться обратно в сон. Но сон ушёл. Сон ушёл, забрал с собой Тери, и Лоуренс вдруг очень отчётливо осознаёт, где и когда он находится.

За окном громко переругиваются моряки, колёса повозок стучат о каменную мостовую, какая-то барышня из соседней пекарни очень бурно спорит с покупателем. Воздух тяжёлый и жаркий, и даже сюда тянется с улицы запах рыбы и соли. Очередной день в Порту Дамали.

Лоуренс вновь закрывает глаза, и сквозь темноту и красные отпечатки яркого света снова до дрожи отчётливо проступает лицо Тери. В не то фантазии, не то воспоминании, он улыбается этой своей одновременно ужасно напыщенной и ужасно трогательной улыбкой, от которой у Лоренса внутри всё сводит. Это хорошо. Он уже начинал беспокоиться, что забыл лицо Тери. Что придётся ждать нового, граничащего с кошмаром сна, чтобы увидеть его снова. А потом секунда — и это видение вдруг становится просто невыносимым. Как будто Лоуренс засмотрелся на солнце, и теперь оно выжгло внутреннюю сторону его век. Лоуренс открывает глаза и видит перед собой деревянную стену. 

Он смотрит на неё минуту, другую, как бы смутно надеется, что если будет смотреть достаточно долго, то заметит, как стена превращается во что-то другое. Может, в одного из тех мимиков, про которых Лоуренс читал однажды. В таком случае стена откусит ему голову, и на этом всё закончится. 

Стена остаётся стеной.

Лоуренс поднимается с кровати только тогда, когда понимает, что лежит там неприлично долго. Работа сама себя не сделает, в конце концов.

Он работал в небольшой мастерской на человека по имени Орлен. Каждый день они с Орленом и его дочерью делали разные предметы из кожи, а потом жена Орлена их продавала. Это были хорошие люди, добрые. Когда Лоуренс только приехал в город, испуганный и едва-едва воспринимавший реальность вокруг, Орлен был первым человеком, которого он встретил. Они быстро нашли общий язык: Орлен с женой тоже когда-то бежали из Империи, потому что поклонялись не тем богам. Первое, что сделал Лоуренс — это соврал ему. Он сказал, _её звали Тереза._

Эта ложь преследует его по сей день, и Лоуренс откровенно не знает, что во всём этом хуже: то, что он соврал людям, которые только и делали, что ему помогали, хотя не должны были, или то, что он просто взял и вычеркнул Тери из своей жизни.

Поначалу работа давалась с трудом. Но спустя столько лет он овладел мастерством, и его руки, когда-то мягкие и часто перепачканные чернилами, теперь покрывают мозоли, которые, наверное, уже никогда не уйдут. Лоуренс даже немного скучает по тому времени, когда приходилось вкладывать всё своё внимание в кусок кожи — сейчас это происходит почти машинально и оставляет слишком много времени на лишние мысли. 

Кэтлин, дочке Орлена, было тринадцать, когда Лоуренс впервые её встретил. Сейчас она превратилась в красивую молодую девушку. Добрую и очень милую. Каждый раз, когда они случайно пересекаются взглядами, Кэтлин улыбается ему. У Кэтлин светлые волосы и голубые глаза; Лоуренс не может смотреть на неё без желания расшибить себе лоб о стол.

Ему всегда казалось, что со временем станет легче. Что ему нужно пережить только какой-то определённый период, может быть, пару лет, прежде чем его отпустит. Но становилось только хуже. Спустя столько лет образ Тери из его воспоминаний превратился из болезненного напоминания в навязчивый призрак. Этот призрак преследовал его во снах, но, что ещё хуже, в какой-то момент он перебрался и в реальность тоже. Он всегда существует где-то на периферии зрения. Раньше долгие часы в мастерской помогали забыться; раньше Лоуренс вползал в свою каморку слишком уставшим, чтобы заниматься саморефлексией, но теперь эти прекрасные времена прошли. Теперь остался только Лоуренс, призрак Тери в его голове и бесконечное чувство вины. А Лоуренс знает — это его вина.

Тот день проходит так же, как и миллион дней до этого. Лоуренс с трудом может уследить за тем, как они сменяют друг друга. Он встаёт, он идёт в мастерскую, он проводит там весь день, избегая долгих взглядов Кэтлин и намёков её матери о том, как было бы здорово, если бы Лоуренс «остался в их доме навсегда». Лоуренс вежливо улыбается и отшучивается. Ближе к вечеру Орлен отдаёт ему небольшой мешочек с монетами за этот месяц. Лоуренс кое-как отказывается от ужина, хотя Орлен очень настаивает, и спешит отправиться в, возможно, единственное место в этом городе, которое не даёт ему вздёрнуться на бельевой верёвке.

Кто-то находит спасение в алкоголе, кто-то ищет его в борделях. Некоторые садятся на наркотики. Лоуренс же при первой возможности идёт в книжный магазин. 

Лоуренс всегда много читал. Благодаря этому ему удалось поступить в приличную школу, когда на это никто не рассчитывал. Это помогло Лоуренсу закончить школу с отличием. Ни в детстве, ни в юности он не думал о том, что когда-нибудь сам будет преподавать. Но ему нравилось работать с книгами и со знаниями, и оно как-то само вышло. Лоуренсу повезло найти учеников среди благородных семей, поэтому получал он значительно больше, чем, скажем, учитель в какой-нибудь городской школе. Часть этих денег уходила на обеспечение родителей, но они умерли рано, вскоре после того, как Лоуренсу исполнилось тридцать (его не было рядом, когда они умирали), и «значительно больше» стало «больше, чем мне нужно для жизни». Лоуренсу хотелось бы быть тем человеком, который жертвует лишнее на тех, кому не хватает, но в реальности он очень скоро стал скупать особые издания в красивых обложках и редкие экземпляры. В какой-то момент у него почти скопилась коллекция, а потом случились Деррингтоны, и Лоуренсу уже было как-то не до книг, когда он торопился пересечь границы Империи до того, как до него доберутся. 

Книги в этом магазине не были коллекционными или редкими. Вообще-то, они даже не были новыми. Большая часть из них выглядела так, будто вот-вот развалится прямо в руках, и оказывалась в этом маленьком, обшарпанном магазине после многих и многих и многих перепродаж. Иногда здесь можно было отыскать издания, напечатанные где-нибудь в Тал’дорее, или книги на маркизийском, которые попадали сюда вместе с путешественниками из других стран. Такие книги местами разбухали и плыли от солёной воды, но Лоуренсу всегда казалось, что в них есть что-то особенное. Иногда он даже решался купить такую, хотя было очевидно, что эта книга может запросто разойтись по швам во время прочтения. Но Лоуренса завораживал тот факт, что один маленький предмет проделал такой невероятно долгий путь, просто чтобы однажды случайно оказаться у него в руках. В каком-то смысле, это тоже можно было считать коллекцией. 

Сегодня, впрочем, Лоуренс был намерен купить что-нибудь, что он действительно сможет прочесть, а не разглядывать на полке. К тому моменту, как он добирается до лавки, солнце уже начинает садиться за горизонт. Здесь и так обычно тихо, но в такое время вовсе никого не оставалось, кроме пожилой эльфийки, сидевшей за прилавком. На вид ей могло бы быть лет восемьдесят, что на самом деле значило, что она очень-очень-очень старая. Крохотный колокольчик над дверью несколько раз тренькает и замолкает, заставляя эльфийку оторвать взгляд от пряжи. Ей требуется какое-то время, чтобы вглядеться в лицо Лоуренса и узнать его. 

— А, Лоуренс! — говорит Ив, откладывая спицы в сторону. Её, разумеется, вовсе не так зовут, но под таким именем её знают постоянные клиенты. Ив выглядит не лучше книг, которые продаёт, но в её движениях ещё сохранилась благородная изящность. — Давно тебя не было.

— Да, — соглашается Лоуренс, неловко улыбнувшись. — Не было лишних денег. Простите, — зачем-то добавляет он, как будто это каким-то образом его вина. Орлен весь прошлый месяц провалялся с лихорадкой, и мастерская заработала куда меньше обычного. Технически Лоуренс не обязан был брать только половину своей зарплаты, но он чувствовал, что это было бы несправедливо по отношению к этой семье. Орлен уже был немолод. Лоуренс уверен, что в будущем такое будет происходить чаще. Он также уверен, что в этом кроется причина, по которой его так активно сватают за Кэтлин.

Ив только отмахивается в ответ на его извинения.

— Я рада снова тебя видеть, — отвечает она. — Нам привезли новую партию. Боялась, без тебя всё раскупят.

Лоуренс очень сильно сомневается, что новую партию раскупят в ближайший год, но всё равно вежливо благодарит Ив и следует к книжным полкам. Было несколько книг, которые он приметил ещё в прошлый раз, но, осмотрев место, куда он их запрятал, Лоуренс обнаруживает только одну из них. Ему правда стоит начать просить Ив откладывать для него книги.

В том, что привезли недавно, Лоуренс находит несколько простеньких справочников, книги со сказками, биографии исторических личностей Империи — даже один учебник по магии, в котором Лоуренс, впрочем, с трудом бы смог хоть что-то понять. Художественная литература в стопке книг тоже была. Практически все книги были в очень плохом состоянии, с отваливающимися обложками и почти стёртыми названиями. А некоторые и вовсе без них. Лоуренс взял в руки потрёпанную книжку без передней обложки и прочитал: «Тёмная, беззвёздная ночь тяжело повисла над поместьем Блэкхаундов».

— Я возьму эту, — тут же говорит он. Ив машинально оборачивается на его голос и бросает короткий взгляд на книгу в его руках, каким-то образом мгновенно определив, что именно это было.

— Не думала, что ты любишь любовные истории, — замечает она, впрочем, без какого-либо осуждения в голосе. Лоуренс невольно усмехается.

— Это не… не совсем об этом, — отвечает Лоуренс. Его глаза снова невольно цепляются за первые строчки, которые, разумеется, просто не могут ничего не тревожить в его разуме. — Это скорее про… историю взросления, наверное. Это была моя любимая книга, когда я был подростком, но… я её потерял.

«Потерял» — это не совсем ложь, скорее очень расплывчато сформулированная правда. Лоуренс отлично помнил, где именно оставил эту книгу, но теперь уже никогда не сможет вернуть, так что в каком-то смысле она действительно безвозвратно потеряна. 

Лоуренс, конечно, прекрасно понимает, что даже тот факт, что он вообще взял эту книгу в руки, ничем хорошим для него не кончится, но, эй. Эй. Не то чтобы _что-либо_ могло теперь для него хорошо кончиться. Так что Лоуренс расплачивается за книгу, идёт домой и какое-то время успешно отвлекает себя будничными заботами. Он ужинает, моет посуду, садится за стол и следующие сорок минут смотрит за книгу перед собой, как будто это не книга, а какой-то древний магический артефакт ужасной силы. Можно было бы начать представлять все те жуткие вещи, которые могут случиться, если её открыть, но у книги нет передней обложки — она всегда открыта.

Чем дольше Лоуренс смотрит на обнаженную первую страницу, тем более отчётливо ощущает незримое присутствие Тери рядом. Может, если Лоуренс посидит так ещё немного, то почувствует, как тот стоит за его спиной. Если он не обернётся, можно будет сделать вид, что Тери и правда здесь.

Книга называется «Соль и ветер». Это приключения, которые маскируются под любовный роман, но на самом деле это история о том, как леди Фелиция Блэкхаунд отвергает предписание обществом роли и находит свой путь в жизни. Лоуренс узнал об этой книге от своей одноклассницы очень-очень давно. С этой одноклассницей они позже стали хорошими друзьями, подолгу гуляли вместе, держались за руки. В какой-то момент они поцеловались, и Лоуренс тогда думал, что должен был бы её любить, потому что она умная и весёлая, и с ней приятно проводить время. Ещё позже Лоуренс понял, что это всё потому, что ему нравятся члены. Но тогда он просто повёл себя как дурак и испортил их дружбу, а книга так и осталась у него.

Эта книга не нашла популярности, по крайней мере, Лоуренс ни разу не видел её на полках в магазине. Трудно сказать, почему именно, причин могло было быть много. Она даже не была написана так уж хорошо, но в какой-то момент Лоуренс начал видеть себя в Фелиции. И хотя это, наверное, звучит ужасно глупо, — поэтому Лоуренс никогда не скажет этого вслух, — Фелиция помогла ему если не принять, то понять себя. 

Так что, разумеется, когда Терион попросил его что-нибудь почитать слух, чтобы _создать фоновый шум,_ пока он роется в очередном своём механизме, Лоуренс выбрал эту книгу, не задумываясь. 

— «Шум волн, крики людей вокруг, далёкие раскаты грома — всё тонуло в грохоте, с которым пушки выталкивали из себя ядра. Фелиция наблюдала за тем, как корабль разносит в щепки, как огонь охватывает мачту, как взрывы откусывают куски палубы и роняют их в воду. Фелиция не могла ни закричать, ни сдвинуться с места — только смотреть на то, как корабль с её возлюбленным на борту медленно погружается в тёмную-тёмную воду. Слёзы текли по её щекам; ветер подхватывал их и размазывал по лицу. Кто-то из пиратов кричал ей что-то своим грубым голосом, но Фелиция не могла разобрать слов. Посреди бушующего океана, пламени и ветра, она была абсолютно, совершенно одна», — Лоуренс переложил закладку и громко захлопнул книгу. Несколько долгих мгновений в комнате висела абсолютная тишина. Потом Тери открыл глаза и нетерпеливо спросил:

— Ну? А дальше что было?

Лоуренс невольно усмехнулся. Это был тот момент, после которого в книге начиналось всё самое лучшее, и конечно Лоуренсу хотелось рассказать обо всём прямо сейчас. Например о том, что случится через десять глав, когда Фелиция, ранее сбежавшая от пиратов, вернётся на их корабль снова. Но он просто не мог выдать всё так просто; ему слишком сильно хотелось увидеть лицо Тери, когда он об этом узнает.

— Уже очень поздно, — ответил Лоуренс вместо всего того, что хотел сказать. За окном действительно давно стемнело, но в такое время года всегда темнело рано. Единственной причиной, по которой Лоуренс вообще смог позволить себе задержаться так надолго, было то, что родители Териона уехали по каким-то своим делам, ну, делам богатых людей, в смысле. Мерион всё ещё была где-то в поместье, но она предпочитала заниматься своими делами, и вряд ли решила бы зайти в эту комнату под вечер. Или в любое другое время суток, на самом деле.

Голова Тери лежала у него на коленях. В какой момент «создай мне фоновый шум» превратилось в «почитай мне, пока я лежу тут и выгляжу невероятно красиво», Лоуренс не знал. Хотел ли он знать? Нет, совершенно точно не хотел.

Терион перевернулся со спины на живот, почти ложась на Лоуренса.

— Ты не настолько старый, чтобы хотеть спать в девять вечера, — сказал он. Терион, видимо, в очередной раз решил включить маленького засранца. Лоуренс бы ненавидел его за это, если бы не любил так сильно. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь очень возмущённое, но потом они начали целоваться, и Лоуренс потерял мысль, эту и какую-либо другую.

У Тери мягкие губы и мягкие волосы — Лоуренс почти машинально запустил в них пальцы, может быть, чтобы удержать Тери на месте, и этот поцелуй никогда не заканчивался. Это почти раздражает, то, насколько легко Териону удаётся просто выбить из его головы какие-либо другие мысли, совершенно не приложив к этому никаких усилий. Лоуренсу иногда кажется, что Тери может перевернуть весь его мир с ног на голову, просто улыбнувшись лишний раз, но это совершенно точно говорит больше о нём самом, чем о чём-либо ещё. Это говорит: «Ты влюблённый идиот, поздравляю тебя со всеми твоими неправильными жизненными выборами».

У Тери мягкие губы. На них ещё остался привкус чёрного чая и чего-то едва уловимо сладкого, и Тери вдруг застонал, и этот стон разошёлся дрожью по всему телу Лоуренса. Он вдруг очень ясно понял, что если это сейчас прекратится, он совершенно точно абсолютно буквально умрёт — а потом всё прекращается.

— Подожди, стой, — прошептал Тери ему в открытые губы. Лоуренс, кажется, издал в этот момент какой-то особенно несчастный звук, потому что Тери улыбнулся ему той самой улыбкой, от которой внутри всё сводило. — Минуту, ладно, одну минуту?

— Ладно, — ответил Лоуренс. Из его горла не вырвалось ни единого звука, только немного похожие на слова выдохи. Меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось выпускать Териона, но он всё равно это сделал. Лоуренсу не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что там Тери пошёл делать.

Он пошёл проверить, заперли ли они дверь. Кажется, это был третий или даже четвёртый раз за этот вечер. Это так глупо и так ужасно грустно. Лоуренсу было невыносимо стыдно за это. За то, что позволить Тери встать, чтобы проверить замок — это единственное, что Лоуренс вообще мог сделать, чтобы позволить ему чувствовать себя хотя бы немного в безопасности в этом доме. Потому что они могут сколько угодно прятаться по углам и скрываться за закрытыми дверьми — но забыть защёлкнуть замок достаточно всего один раз.

Они никогда так и не добираются до того момента через десять глав.

— Это что было? — спрашивает Кэтлин.

— А?

Лоуренс был где-то совершенно в другом месте последние полчаса. Его руки при этом продолжали работать. Скорее всего, если бы он изрезал себе пальцы, он бы даже не заметил.

— Нет, ничего. Показалось, наверное, — отвечает Кэтлин, возвращаясь к работе. Она молчит ещё какое-то время, но Лоуренс так и чувствует, что она очень хочет сказать что-то ещё. Поэтому не особо удивляется, когда она наконец спрашивает снова:

— У тебя всё нормально? Ты выглядишь как-то… не здесь.

Это удивительно точное описание. Лоуренс бы и сам не смог сказать лучше.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Я в порядке. Просто… плохо сплю в последнее время. Погода, может быть.

— Может быть, — соглашается Кэтлин, но соглашается просто из вежливости. Она совершенно точно видит сквозь то дерьмо, которым Лоуренс пытается её кормить. Кэтлин, впрочем, очень тактично делает вид, что это не так. Некоторое время они продолжают молчать. Скорее всего, не больше минуты или двух, но Лоуренсу кажется, что прошло гораздо больше времени.

— Знаешь, через пару дней будет ярмарка. Видел, может, уже украшения вешают. Я думала, может быть, ты захочешь пойти.

Лоуренс откладывает инструменты в сторону и очень внимательно смотрит на Кэтлин. Что-то во всём её образе, в её словах и жестах, кажется ему неправильным.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой пошёл? — спрашивает он.

— Я…

Кэтлин замолкает на полуслове, и вот теперь Лоуренс тоже это слышит. Звук, похожий на взрыв, далёкий, но совершенно точно в пределах города. Что-то происходит. Кэтлин встаёт с места, глядя в окно, и, машинально проследив за направлением её взгляда, Лоуренс видит, как по улице мимо их мастерской пробегают люди. Один, два, пятеро. К двери они срываются почти одновременно.

У Лоуренса уходит несколько секунд, чтобы найти длинную полосу густого дыма, поднимающуюся из-за крыш домов откуда-то со стороны порта. Прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать или как-то отреагировать, дым разрезает длинная зеленоватая полоса, похожая на кривую молнию. Магия — думает Лоуренс сразу же.

— Папа, — шепчет Кэтлин тихо и немного отрешённо, как завороженная глядя в одну точку, и Лоуренс вспоминает, что Орлен только минут сорок назад как отошёл решить какие-то дела в порт. Он должен был быть где-то совсем рядом с тем местом, откуда сейчас валит дым. Лоуренс хватает Кэтлин за руку прежде, чем она успевает сорваться с места.

— Останься здесь, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста. 

— Но…

— Останься здесь.

Кэтлин смотрит ему в глаза, потом снова на дым. Потом снова на него. Лоуренс никогда себе не простит, если эта девушка пойдёт туда, и с ней что-нибудь случится.

— Я проверю, что с ним всё хорошо, — мягко говорит он. — Подожди меня здесь, ладно?

Он видит, что Кэтлин сомневается. Видит это выражение страха перед собственной беспомощностью на её лице. Он знает: Кэтлин хочет сделать что-то, но ничего не может.

— Будь осторожен, — отвечает она наконец, осторожно выпуская его ладонь из своей. Только сейчас Лоуренс понимает, как сильно она сжимала пальцы на его руке.

— Буду, — обещает он и, скорее всего, врёт.

Кажется, что к тому моменту, как Лоуренс всё-таки добирается до порта, всё уже успевает закончиться, потому что люди, до этого прятавшиеся по домам и углам, начинают постепенно стягиваться к месту взрыва. Парочка золеззо пытается разогнать толпу, то и дело что-то крича, но это не особо-то помогает. Лоуренс кое-как протискивается между людьми, пытаясь разглядеть Орлена. Орлена не видно, зато Лоуренсу удаётся выхватить лежащего на земле монстра, похожего одновременно и на птицу, и на ящерицу. Уже позднее Лоуренс узнает, что кто-то перевозил этого монстра контрабандой, и действие усыпляющего заклинания закончилось раньше, чем они рассчитывали. 

Монстр уже не дышит. Вокруг него собралось несколько фигур. Отсюда Лоуренс может разглядеть столько самую высокую из них: это был кто-то полностью закованный в тяжёлые латы, будто собирающийся прямо с причала отправиться на поле боя. Он не двигается, как человек, машинально замечает Лоуренс через пару секунд. Замечает только потому, что уже видел что-то такое раньше. 

— …нет нужды бояться, зверь побеждён!

Лоуренс слышит голос, и земля тут же будто уходит из-под ног. Лоуренс слышит голос, и вдруг всё вокруг кажется ему похожим на сон — на один из тех десятков и десятков снов, что крутились в его подсознании последние десять лет. Лоуренс медленно проталкивается сквозь толпу. Он не чувствует, как чужие локти тычутся в его рёбра, и не слышит, как кто-то недовольно кричит на него, и останавливается только тогда, когда оказывается в первом ряду. Он видит полуорка, стряхивающего с оружия кровь, он видит женщину, плотно закутанную в шарф — и он видит Тери. 

Солнце отражается от его слишком блестящего доспеха, разбрасывая вокруг миллионы крошечных бликов.

Тери выглядит старше. Хотя нет, это неправда. Лоуренс выглядит старше: на его лице появилось больше морщин, а по волосам пошла некрасивая седина — такая, которая выхватывает отдельные пряди и выбеливает их. Тери выглядит _взрослее._ Лоуренс наблюдает за тем, как Тери что-то говорил подбежавшему золеззо: отсюда нельзя разобрать слов, но Тери улыбается. Лоуренс вдруг чувствует очень стойкое желание сбежать.

Точно так же, как он сбежал тогда. 

Тери улыбается сейчас, но в последний раз, когда Лоуренс видел его лицо, на нём не было ничего, кроме абсолютного ужаса. В том, что произошло той ночью, и во всём том, что случилось дальше, Лоуренс винил только себя самого. Родители Тери уехали по своим делам богатых людей, и было очень поздно, и у Тери были такие невыносимо мягкие губы, а Лоуренс был таким невыносимым эгоистом. Тери пытался отстраниться, Лоуренс продолжал его целовать, и, кажется, в какой-то момент Тери сдался. Забыть защёлкнуть замок достаточно было всего один раз, и кто из них мог знать, что именно этот раз придётся на день, когда родители Тери вернутся в поместье раньше времени? Кто из них мог знать, что именно в этот раз Говард решит заглянуть в спальню сына? Как будто всё самое страшное, что могло случиться, в тот вечер решило случиться.

Они смотрели на Говарда, Говард смотрел на них. Потом он молча вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь, но уже в этот момент было понятно: всё кончено. Вот так просто. Они сидели на кровати, и Терион спрашивал его, что им теперь делать, а у Лоуренса не было сил соврать или сказать, что он понятия не имеет. 

По правде сказать, Лоуренс был достаточно благоразумен и слышал достаточно подобных историй, чтобы понимать: хорошо всё в любом случае не закончится. В конце концов, они были не в книжке со счастливым финалом, где влюблённая пара остаётся вместе, несмотря на различия в социальном классе, а их родители понимают всю неправоту своих действий и раскаиваются в содеянном. В лучшем случае произойдёт вот что: Тери закончит обучение, и услуги Лоуренса этой семье больше не понадобятся. Тогда он уедет работать в какой-нибудь другой город на какую-нибудь другую богатую семью, а Териона через пару лет женят на какой-нибудь дочери какого-нибудь друга отца, потому что так положено. Может быть они ещё когда-нибудь увидятся, но скорее всего нет. В худшем случае произойдёт то, что, ну, что произошло.

Лоуренс это понимал, Терион — нет. Или, по крайней мере, не хотел понимать. Но скорее всего просто делал вид, что не понимает. Не то чтобы они когда-либо вели долгие разговоры о своём потенциальном совместном будущем, но иногда Тери заговаривался и упоминал, как здорово будет, если они вдвоём отправятся в путешествие, и какие невероятные приключения их там ждут. Лоуренс соглашался. Частично потому, что ну у кого хватило бы духу на полном серьёзе сказать человеку, которого любишь, что у них на самом деле ничего такого не будет и не может быть? Но ещё потому, что, наверное, в глубине души Лоуренс слишком хорошо знал: предложи Тери взаправду поехать с ним за два континента биться с бехолдерами, он бы ответил «да, хорошо, когда вещи собирать?», не подумав дважды. Терион был ужасно наивным, но как-то по-хорошему наивным. Обычно мир такую наивность очень быстро давит, и Лоуренс всегда боялся, что рано или поздно Тери со всей этой своей наивностью просто возьмёт и сломается.

Теперь Лоуренс смотрит на него и понимает, насколько крупно ошибался. Потому что мир навалился на Тери со всей своей тяжестью, а Тери выжил, и теперь Лоуренсу просто невыносимо стыдно даже попадаться на глаза этому человеку. Поэтому когда Терион осматривает толпу, и когда их взгляды соприкасаются буквально на долю секунды, Лоуренс просто разворачивается и уходит так быстро, как может. 

Какая-то часть Лоуренса кричит у него в голове: какого чёрта ты, по-твоему, делаешь? Другая говорит: давай, поторапливайся. Ты даже одним воздухом с ним дышать не заслуживаешь. Есть ещё третья часть. Она шепчет: скорее всего, он тебя даже не узнал. 

Тери спрашивал, что им делать дальше, а у Лоуренса не было сил ни соврать, ни сказать правду. В конце концов не прошло и пяти минут, как сторожившие поместье охранники выкинули его за входную дверь. Следом полетели какие-то его вещи, а потом дверь закрылась навсегда. Лоуренс какое-то время всё ещё слышал, как Тери что-то кричит сквозь слёзы по другую её сторону, но постепенно его голос становился всё дальше и глуше, пока совсем не исчез. Лоуренс остался стоять посреди темноты и холода, чувствуя, как сверху моросит мелкий противный дождь. Затем он собрал вещи и пошёл прочь. Он снял себе комнату в таверне, скорее машинально, потому что всё происходило как будто в тумане. Как будто во сне. Лоуренс тоже не знал, что делать дальше.

Спустя два дня на пороге его комнаты появилась Мерион. У Лоуренса не было возможности узнать её получше, но из тех коротких обменов фразами, что между ними происходили время от времени, он выяснил, что сестра Тери не самая приятная в мире личность. По всей видимости, не настолько неприятная, какой Лоуренс её считал.

Мерион сказала, что её отец нанял каких-то местных бандитов, чтобы Лоуренсу стукнули чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове в тёмном переулке. Такое на каждом шагу случается, никто бы его даже не хватился. Мерион сказала, что лучше бы ему убираться из страны поскорее, куда-нибудь, куда подручные Говарда поленятся идти. 

Она оставила мешочек с золотом, в котором было ровно столько, сколько нужно было, чтобы добраться до побережья Манажери, потому что ну куда же ещё бежать из Империи. Ещё она сказала, чтобы он больше никогда не пытался увидеть её брата. Что так будет лучше для них обоих.

Лоуренс сомневался насчёт лучше, но безопаснее — да. Так что Лоуренс сбежал. Он сбежал и оставил Тери одного в том чёртовом доме. 

Чья-то закованная в кожаную перчатку рука хватает его запястье, и Лоуренс останавливается. 

— Пожалуйста, стой, — просит Терион, пытаясь отдышаться. Лоуренс так и замирает, не решаясь обернуться.

Представлял ли Лоуренс себе этот момент когда-нибудь? Разумеется, да. Лоуренс представлял этот момент так много раз, что он кажется скорее воспоминанием из сотен и сотен жизней, которых никогда не было. В некоторых из этих жизней всё происходит совсем как в книжках: со слезами на глазах и объятиями, и поцелуями. В других Тери его ненавидит.

Очевидно, это оказывается одной из тех жизней, в который Лоуренс ведёт себя как конченный идиот, потому что когда он наконец, _наконец_ оборачивается и видит лицо Тери, единственное, что приходит ему в голову — это сказать «привет».

— Привет, — говорит он. 

— Привет, — отвечает Тери. В тишине неловкой паузы хорошо слышны тяжёлые, отдающие металлом торопливые шаги, с которыми Доти наконец их догоняет. Если бы Лоуренс не был так занят попытками раствориться в воздухе, то точно бы удивился тому, что Доти ещё цел. И, словно спохватившись, Тери вздрагивает и выпускает запястье Лоуренса. 

— Извини, — бормочет он, неловко улыбаясь. — Ты не… я тебя звал, а ты не слышал.

— Прости, — машинально извиняется Лоуренс. За что именно он извиняется, он точно не был уверен: за прошедшие десять лет или за то, что на самом деле слышал, но нарочно не оборачивался. 

— Я думал, что ты умер, — вдруг шепчет Тери, и только в этот момент Лоуренс наконец находит в себе силы поднять на него взгляд — до этого он старался смотреть куда угодно в другое место. В глазах Тери есть что-то настолько же знакомое, насколько непривычное. Что-то грустное. Что-то прекрасное. Может быть, Лоуренс и умер тогда. Не полностью, но какая-то его лучшая часть точно умерла. А теперь стояла перед ним.

— Мой дом рядом, — тихо говорит Лоуренс. Его голос звучит как будто чужой. — Ты не хочешь зайти?

Он не знает, зачем это говорит. 

Лоуренс почти уверен, что Тери откажется, но он не отказывается. Они идут до дома — если это место вообще можно назвать домом в каком-либо из смыслов этого слова — молча. Это какое-то тревожное молчание. А ещё то и дело на них оборачиваются проходящие мимо люди: ну, Тери всегда умел привлечь к себе внимание, этого у него не отнимешь. Вся дорога занимает минут пятнадцать, но только потому, что Лоуренс идёт очень медленно, как будто вес происходящего давит его к земле.

Только когда они доходят, Лоуренс понимает, насколько же это была плохая идея, и вообще о чём он думал, когда звал Тери в эту дыру? Тери, впрочем, ничего не говорит — только просит Доти подождать снаружи (тот встаёт у дверей с явным намерением охранять их ценой жизни). Он останавливается посреди комнаты, крошечной каморки, в которую едва-едва втискивается минимально необходимое для жизни, и осматривается.

— Я… могу налить тебе чаю, если хочешь, — негромко предлагает Лоуренс.

— Если не сложно, — соглашается Тери. Лоуренсу срочно нужно себя хоть чем-то занять, и они оба это знают. Он отворачивается к плите, и какое-то время ему не нужно думать, на что смотреть и что сказать. Лоуренс представлял себе этот момент так много раз, но никогда не ждал, что что-то такое в самом деле случится. 

Или просто не верил, что случится.

— Оу, — вдруг говорит Тери негромко. Он смотрит на крошечный прикроватный столик, куда уже пристроил свой блестящий-блестящий шлем, и Лоуренс не сразу понимает, в чём дело. Только когда Тери залезает в сумку и достаёт оттуда книгу в синей обложке — точно такую же, как та, на которую смотрит, только более целую. До Лоуренса не сразу доходит, что это та самая книга, которую он когда-то потерял.

— Тебе понравилось? — зачем-то спрашивает он. Тери невесело улыбается в ответ.

— Я её не дочитал, — признаётся он негромко. — Это… было бы как-то неправильно, ну, знаешь… без тебя.

Лоуренс знает, что должен что-то сказать, но не находит слов. Это неважно, потому что Тери откладывает книгу в сторону, подходит к нему и целует. Лоуренс отвечает, не задумываясь. У Тери мягкие губы, и Лоуренс не может сдержать всхлип.

— Прости, — сбивчиво шепчет он сквозь короткие поцелуи. Лоуренс, может быть, и заплакал бы, но за столько лет слёз не осталось. — Прости, прости меня. Я не должен был сбегать…

— Я рад, что ты сбежал, — мягко перебивает его Тери. Он улыбается, и сердце Лоуренса просто разрывается на части, на миллион крошечных частей. — Если бы ты не сбежал, ты был бы мёртв. Это… наверное, странно прозвучит, но я бы лучше ещё столько же подождал, чтобы тебя увидеть, чем увидел бы тебя тогда один раз, и ты бы умер, в этом… в этом есть смысл? — спрашивает Тери, неловко улыбнувшись. Лоуренс только кивает в ответ: он снова не может найти слов, поэтому просто целует.

В некоторых жизнях, тех, которые Лоуренс представлял себе, когда думал о том, как они встретятся, Тери его ненавидел, и это было больно. Но были и ещё больнее: те, где ему всё равно. Это было бы справедливо и правильно, потому что прошло десять лет, и Тери совсем не обязан любить всё это время кого-то, кого больше нет — рядом или вообще. Справедливо и правильно, и больно, и страшно. Потому что Лоуренс осознал в какой-то момент, что вряд ли он сможет любить кого-то ещё так сильно, даже если попытается — а он, видят боги, пытался. После Тери были другие люди, но Лоуренс быстро поймал себя на том, что просто пытается ими заполнить пустое место в своей душе, в которой теперь не было её лучшей части, а это было как-то совсем несправедливо по отношению ко всем вокруг. Но теперь Тери его целует, и всё это больше не имеет значения. Все болезненно реальные то ли сны, то ли воспоминания, все годы одиночества, всё чувство вины — это не уходит, это никогда не уйдёт, просто очень резко Лоуренсу становится совершенно наплевать. Как будто не было этих десяти лет.

— Поехали со мной, — вдруг едва слышно говорит Тери. Он пытается вытереть слёзы так, чтобы Лоуренс не заметил, но он естественно замечает. — Я знаю, у тебя тут своя жизнь, но…

— Да, — соглашается Лоуренс, не подумав дважды.

Когда вещи собирать.

Ещё какое-то время они просто так и целуются. Чайник, который Лоуренс поставил на огонь, теперь негромко свистит, привлекая к себе внимание, но никто из них его особо и не слышит. Лоуренс чувствует, как грудная пластина чужого доспеха врезается в рёбра — это не больно, просто неприятно. Но это даже хорошо. Это помогает помнить, что всё, что сейчас происходит, реально, что это не какой-то слишком приятный сон, который спустя мгновение уйдёт и больше никогда не вернётся, оставляя тебя одного в кровати размазывать по щекам слёзы бессилия. Это помогает помнить, что когда он откроет глаза, Тери всё ещё будет здесь. И Лоуренсу не придётся вот-вот заставлять себя выходить из дома и идти в мастерскую, и что-то делать…

— О, — Лоуренс резко разрывает поцелуй. — О. О нет.

— Что, — Тери — ну, он даже не столько спрашивает, сколько говорит таким тоном, будто он совершенно точно с самого начала был уверен, что что-нибудь пойдёт не так, если только подождать достаточно долго.

— Я, эм, должен был найти моего начальника, — отвечает Лоуренс. Он, разумеется, и думать про Орлена забыл. — И ещё технически я сбежал с работы.

Тери моргнул пару раз. Кажется, до него тоже дошло осознание, что не то чтобы весь мир вокруг просто взял и остановился.

— Вообще-то, — говорит он, — я тоже никому не сказал, куда иду. Вполне возможно, прямо сейчас они разносят весь город в поисках меня.

Тери задумчиво посмотрел на полоток, как будто пытался заметить тот момент, когда сверху посыпется пыль, знаменующая начало скорых массовых разрушений. Кто именно такие «они» Лоуренс не знал, но подозревал, что речь идёт о тех людях, которых он видел около убитой твари. Лоуренс думает, что потом про них спросит. 

Они решают сначала пойти в мастерскую, потому что это ближе и быстрее, чем искать команду Тери по всему городу. Когда они выходят, у дома уже собирается небольшая толпа из желающих поглазеть на Доти, который стоически не реагировал даже когда кто-то из местных ребятишек бросил в него камушек. Тери говорит, что тот монстр не успел напасть на кого-то из гражданских, и Лоуренсу становится чуть менее стыдно. 

В мастерской сейчас непривычно тихо, как бывает иногда совсем рано утром, когда никто ещё не начал работу. Орлен с женой стоят где-то позади. Кэйтлин сидит за столом, бледная, с красными от слёз глазами. Она первая замечает Лоуренса и, вскочив с места, тут же бросается на него с объятиями. Лоуренсу стыдно было подумать о том, что происходило в её голове во время его отсутствия. Наверное, что он погиб, и это она его отпустила.

— Прости, — успевает пробормотать Лоуренс, прежде чем Орлен оборачивается в его сторону.

— Ларри! Мы уж думали, тебе та тварюга голову откусила, — говорит Орлен будто в шутку, потому что он из тех людей, кто в любой стрессовой ситуации начинает шутить как сумасшедший, и только потом натыкается взглядом на Тери (в блестящей броне, выглядит отлично) и Доти ( _огромный_ автоматон, занял собой всю прихожую). 

— Драсьте, — здоровается Орлен.

— Добрый день, — отвечает Тери, ослепительно улыбнувшись. — Терион Деррингтон.

Он протягивает руку, а Орлен даже не делает попытки подойти, только смотрит очень-очень растерянно то на Тери, то на Лоуренса, будто бессловно спрашивая, что вообще тут происходит. Скорее всего он бессловно спрашивает это в куда более красочных выражениях, но Лоуренс предпочитает включить внутреннюю цензуру. 

— Орлен, можно с тобой поговорить наедине? — просит Лоуренс, поняв, что нужно срочно что-то сделать до того, как это успеет превратиться в невероятно долгую и невероятно неловкую паузу. Орлен кивает. Они отходят в сторону. И пока они идут, Лоуренс ловит на себе взгляд Ханны, немного обеспокоенный, немного облегчённый, и машинально улыбается ей. Он думает о том, о чём совсем не подумал раньше — об одной из многих вещей, о которых он не подумал раньше. Об этой семье, которая помогла ему, когда помощи ждать было неоткуда, и которая теперь рассчитывает на его помощь — а он просто возьмёт и уйдёт. Это звучит как-то несправедливо, но, по правде говоря, Лоуренс не уверен, что это его остановит.

Они говорят какое-то время. Орлен вовсе не выглядит таким удивлённым, как Лоуренс представлял он будет после этих слов. Разочарованным слегка — может быть.

— Ну, я всегда знал, что это не для тебя, — признаётся Орлен.

Лоуренс то и дело посматривает на Тери во время разговора. Тот тоже о чём-то говорит с Кэтлин, но отсюда невозможно различить слов, даже если очень постараться. 

Они договариваются, что Лоуренс доработает в мастерской до конца месяца, пока Орлен ищет кого-нибудь на замену. Какая-то часть Лоуренса смутно боится, что для Тери «до конца месяца» будет слишком долго, и он не будет ждать. Тери вообще не любит ждать. Но когда Лоуренс спустя пару часов соберётся с силами и расскажет об этом, Тери просто пожмёт плечами и скажет, что подождёт столько, сколько нужно. 

Орлен отпускает его до конца дня. Скорее всего потому, что у Лоренса выражение лица человека, который совершенно точно проткнёт себе пальцы насквозь, если возьмётся за работу. Когда они уже выходят на улицу, Кэтлин высовывается из не успевшей закрыться двери.

— Эй, Тереза! — зовёт она. Если Тери и поворачивается, то просто машинально. — Если ты расстроишь нашего Лоуренса, я тебя порежу нахер. 

Лоуренс даже не знает, какое слово в этом предложении хуже. Он физически чувствует, как к лицу приливает краска, и, если честно, больше всего ему хочется прямо сейчас провалиться в инфернальный план прямиком в Девять Адов, упасть в котёл и спокойно там свариться. 

Тери смеётся.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит он Кэтлин.

Им удаётся найти полуорка из команды Тери, Лайонела, за секунду до того, как его кулак приготовился встретиться с лицом золеззо. Пока они идут сквозь город, Тери держит Лоуренса за руку.

— «Пальцы Фелиции дрожали, пока она рылась в содержимом стола капитана Перкинса. Множество бумаг, писем, фрагментов карт — ничто из этого не привлекло внимания девушки. Она слышала, как в тишине то и дело прямо над её головой звучали тяжёлые шаги, когда кто-то из матросов разгуливал по палубе в ночи. Ключ должен быть где-то здесь, знала Фелиция. Если только она сможет… Её взгляд внезапно остановился на вскрытом письме со знакомой печатью. Пёс, воющий на небеса — герб дома Блэкхаундов. Время словно остановилось для Фелиции, когда она разворачивала письмо. В письме во всех подробностях был описан маршрут, которым должен был плыть «Буревестник», корабль, с которого Фелиция была похищена, кажется, целую бесконечность назад. В письме было количество людей, оружия, имена тех, кого обязательно нужно убить. В письме, написанном рукой её отца».

— Что.

— Да.

— Её отец.

— Да.

— Её отец всё подстроил, чтобы разлучить её с Дереком?

— Да.

Лоуренс невольно улыбнулся. Он, конечно, никогда никому в этом не признается, но в этот момент буквально на долю секунды он думает, что если чего эти десять лет и стоили, так это выражения лица Тери здесь и сейчас.

— Вот ведь говна кусок, — говорит Тери. Он выглядел так, словно отец Фелиции предал лично его.

— Не выражайся, — отвечает Лоуренс невозмутимо, как будто это не он прожил десяток лет в портовом городе и совершенно точно не слышал выражений гораздо, гораздо хуже этого. Справедливости ради, отец Фелиции действительно тот ещё мудила.

Вложив между страниц закладку, Лоуренс закрывает книгу и откладывает её в сторону.

— Уже очень поздно, — говорит он. Лоуренсу кажется, что он уже говорил эту фразу много-много раз до этого. Ещё ему кажется, что эта фраза никогда по-настоящему не значила то, что она должна была значить. Скорее «Я устал, Терион, обними меня».

Терион на провокации не поддаётся и совершенно точно выглядит так, будто собирается попросить его прочесть ещё одну главу, которая потом несомненно превратится в ещё одну и ещё одну. Поэтому Лоуренс считает нужным добавить, пока этого не успело произойти:

— Мы можем дочитать её сегодня, если хочешь. Сам потом выберешь между остальными двумя книгами на борту? — он кивнул на прикроватный столик, где покоилась книга рецептов национальной кухни Маркета и ужасная, отвратительная порно-новелла про любовь полуорка и благородной девы, к которой Лоуренс, по правде сказать, боялся притрагиваться. Им правда стоило озаботиться этим вопросом до того, как они вышли в открытое море в сторону Тал’дорея. 

— Ты жестокий человек, Лоуренс, — сообщает ему Тери очень, очень серьёзным тоном. Почти восхищённым. Они лежат на одной кровати, слишком тесной для двоих, и на долю секунды Лоуренсу кажется, что кроме этого в мире больше вообще ничего нет.

Их корабль мягко то поднимается на волнах, то опускается снова. Даже тут, внутри каюты, было слышно, как солёная вода шумит к разбивается о деревянные борты, и как едва слышно далеко-далеко воет ветер. В такой час уже должно было давно стемнеть, и, если погода была такой же, как в прошлые дни, неба сейчас почти не видно за густыми облаками, закрывающими собой и звёзды, и луны. Если выйти на палубу, то ничего не увидишь на много миль вокруг. Соль и ветер, только и всего.

— Что? — спрашивает Лоуренс, когда понимает, что прошло уже полминуты, а Тери так и смотрит на него.

— Поцелуй меня, — отвечает Тери всё так же слишком серьёзно, но уже с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Лоуренс не видит совершенно никаких причин ему отказывать. 

Раньше, много лет назад, все их поцелуи были быстрыми и будто бы на время, как украденные — они и были. Сейчас торопиться некуда. Сейчас Лоуренс целует Тери так медленно, как может, словно пытается выжечь каждый поцелуй на его губах и коже. Лоуренс запускает ладони ему под рубашку и сразу чувствует там, где раньше ничего не было, шрамы. В первый раз, когда Лоуренс их нащупал, ему стало страшно. Теперь он уже привык. 

Лоуренс чувствует, как рука Тери одним лёгким движением оказывается у него в штанах, и с трудом сдерживает стон. 

— Стой-стой, подожди, — говорит он вдруг. Лоуренс только тогда и замечает, что его дыхание просто ужасно сбилось. — Мы… мы дверь закрыли?

— А, — после долгой (слишком долгой) паузы отвечает Тери. Руку из штанов Лоуренса он убирать даже не думает. — К чёрту дверь. Сами виноваты, если стучаться не научились.

Лоуренсу, наверное, нужно было что-то на это ответить, но уже спустя мгновение ему действительно становится совершенно не до того, чтобы отвечать вообще на что-либо, кроме поцелуев. Он только и успевает подумать: и правда. К чёрту дверь.


End file.
